1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to systems and methods associated with ozonated water. In particular, this application discusses systems and methods for reducing off-gassed ozone.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Currently, techniques exist for the production of ozonated water. For instance, some conventional techniques for producing ozonated water involve circulating water through a circulation loop that includes a venturi, which is connected to a supply of ozone. As the water passes through the venturi, ozone gas is sucked, according to Bernoulli's principle, into the water flow. In this manner, the ozone is bubbled through and partially absorbed by the water. After the water has passed through the loop, the ozonated water can then be collected in a pressurized tank and then be re-circulated through the circulation loop several more times to increase the concentration of ozone in the water.
Conventional techniques for producing ozonated water have shortcomings. For instance, because the venturi in many systems simply has a single ozone inlet, ozone tends to be drawn into the water in relatively large bubbles, which prevent the ozone from being efficiently absorbed. For this reason, such systems often require the water to be re-circulated through the circulation line several times before the ozone concentration of the water is high enough for a desired use. Accordingly, such systems can be time consuming to use. Additionally, such systems often produce ozonated water that has a low or unknown ozone concentration. Moreover, because only a relatively small amount of the ozone in the bubbles actually diffuses into the water and because ozone tends to be released from ozonated water stored in a tank, such systems often off gas excessive amounts of ozone.
Because ozone gas, even in small concentrations, can be dangerous to health and be highly corrosive to metals and other materials, off-gassed ozone from an ozonated water system is generally reduced to oxygen through the use of an ozone destructor. Conventional ozone destructors comprise a small, strait, tube that contains a heat source or an ozone catalyst that reduces ozone (2O3) to oxygen (3O2). Also, these conventional destructors are often configured to be disposed on a tank of ozonated water so as to passively receive the off-gassed ozone.
Conventional ozone destructors also have their shortcomings. In one example, conventional ozone destructors do not thoroughly desiccate the air that passes through them. Because many ozone generators function more efficiently when using dry air, destructors that allow air to pass through them and retain a relatively high amount of moisture can reduce the overall efficiency of systems that employ them. In another example, some conventional ozone destructors can be constricted in size and/or be designed to only passively receive air. Accordingly, such conventional destructors can greatly restrict the rate at which air can flow through them. As a result, such destructors can be practical for use only in small areas, such as on top of a tank containing ozonated water. In still another example, some ozone destructors that are configured for larger amounts of air can be large and bulky.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to produce ozonated water and to reduce off-gassed ozone, challenges still exist, including those mentioned above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.